The Fairy of the Cherry Blossoms
by illumise
Summary: Ayami Mizunomoto is a new student of CLAMP School. As she got there she meets with the Imonoyamma Nokoru in an unexpected place and unexpected time and they fall head over heels with each other wo them realizing yet. Please read!
1. The Beggining

"Ayami-chan would you drop by my study for a moment. I would like to talk to you about something," Harua Mizunomoto said as he climbed up the grand stairs and disappeared. Ayami Mizunomoto went up to the study and after some time she finally found it and paused to regain some breath, as their mansion was enormous and it would take you awhile to go one room to another. And as she got there, she knocked 3 times heard her father said, "Come in," and she opened the huge double doors. She saw her father sitting in his usual armchair, which was faced on the roaring flames on the fireplace. As she went in her father turned to face her and smiled and she sat down on a sofa that was facing her father's desk. Harua relaxed on his chair and said to his only daughter, "Ayami-chan, how are you? You know how much I and your mother had been busy this past months and never asked you about your studies in Bellent Boarding School for Young Mademoiselles in France." Ayami's eyes brightened and talked about how charming and boring France has been and how bored she was in the boarding school where she was studying. While she was talking about her school Harua observed her daughter as he had missed her. He rarely did things with Ayami and Sakura, his wife who is always in an adventure for relics and artifacts for the government. While observing he thought, "My little girl isn't little anymore and she is growing up like Sakura's carbon copy." And as Ayami finished talking a knock was heard and her father said, "Come in." A butler came in with a tray of tea and prepared the teacups, poured tea in it and handed it to Harua and Ayami. They both said arigatou when the butler handed them their tea. When the butler finished he bowed and walked out of the room. As they were sipping tea Harua asked, "Well Ayami-chan how about your summer?" Ayami then talked about how boring it was in their mansion and her summer was most monotonous. Harua smiled apologetically while saying, "Gomen nasai Ayami-chan, you know how busy  
  
I and your mother are." "Oh don't worry father. Just please make my training harder as it becomes boring once in a while." Harua smiled as he said, "Don't worry Ayami-chan, I'll find you a worthy opponent but I believe that won't be easy as you have beaten almost all the great swordfighters, archers, fencers and equestrians here in Japan." Ayami laughed and then said, "Father, can Willow and I go to Tokyo to participate in a horse pageant?" Harua suddenly looked at Ayami's eyes and said, "Tokyo?" Ayami who got puzzled by her father's actions nodded as her face showed concern and asked, 'Why? Is there something wrong?" And she was suddenly surprised when her father smiled happily and said, "Of course you should go! But wait I am going to tell you this news straight to the point." He sipped his tea and said, "Ayami-chan my very good friend, Imonoyama 'zaibatsu' heard about your skills at equestrian, any form of archery, any form of swordplay, playing the violin, singing and your very high IQ. He invited me to put you in his school, the CLAMP School where many intelligent children like you study. If you accept you will be put in Grade 6, Class G, and the most advanced class in that school. They also have many recreational things, competitions and parties there that may interest you. So...will you go?" Ayami who was surprised by the news immediately bounced on his seat and said, "I would love to father! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! When can I go there?" Harua smiled and said, "As soon as possible if you like. I could arrange it tomorrow but you still have to take the test though. So do you want it tomorrow?" Ayami nodded furiously and said with glee, "Oh yes father. I would like it very much please. I will do my best there." Harua smiled proudly and said, "That's my girl! Ok, I'll just tell Imonoyama-senpi that you have accepted. You can go and pack now if you like." Ayami stood up bowed and said, "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu again father," as she hugged Harua tight and went out skipping. When Ayami closed the door Harua lighted his pipe and said, "Good luck, my Ayami- chan."  
  
Morning came and Ayami was still sleeping when suddenly she could see brightness and she opened her eyes. She saw Ms. Ashteru, her personal maid in waking up, beside the big windows that led to a terrace overlooking the sea. Sunshine poured in and the fresh air she smelt felt wonderful so she got up with gusto and went to her bathroom and took a bath after that went to her wardrobe room to dress in a white sundress with matching hat and brown sandals with small heels. She went downstairs to their breakfast room and joined her father in eating freshly cooked waffles and pancake with syrup. She finished her food and waited at their sitting room when suddenly heard laughing and when the double doors opened she saw a handsome blonde with graying hair man with watercolor sapphire eyes. He was laughing along with his father. When they saw her. Harua then said, "Imonoyama-senpi this is my daughter, Ayami-chan. Ayami-chan, this Imonoyama-senpi, my good friend." The handsome man took her hand and bowed. She was surprised but said, "It is good meeting you, Imonoyama-sama." The Imonoyama said, "Oh, but it is really a joy knowing you, Ayami-chan. And for one thing you look just like your mother, a carbon copy of Sakura-san. Ayami flushed with glee and said, "Oh no, Imonoyama-sama, my mother is much to greater than me." He just laughed and touched tip of her nose with his index finger and said, "I believe you will make your mother and father proud as you have both their talents." Harua smiled knowingly and said, "Well than Ayami-chan, Imonoyama- senpi will accompany you to CLAMP School and he will tell you where to stay as you go to CLAMP School." Ayami than hugged her father tightly as Harua clung to his daughter as they would not see each other for a while. As they broke it up Ayami said sadly, "Bye father. See you in summer. Give mother my regards if she is given a break. Goodbye father." As she waved goodbye and boarded a blimp that has CLAMP School written on its side. She waved to her father goodbye who waved back until they couldn't see each other no more. As she looked at the window she tensed as she never rode in a blimp before and was really nervous. And as minutes passed, her eyes drooped and before she knew it she fell asleep.  
  
"Ayami-sama, Ayami-sama, wake up. We're here already," she opened her eyes as she saw the sapphire blue eyes of the Imonoyama 'zaibatsu'. She then wet back to reality and said, "We're here? Wow! Cool," as she ran around the room childishly. The Imonoyama smiled at her energy and suddenly the PA announced that they have landed in CLAMP School. They went out of the blimp and were welcomed by the glistening sun and they went down and saw many soldiers salute as they walked down the red carpet that was laid for their arrival. Unknown to them many students cramped at the huge glass window to see the famous Imonoyama 'zaibatsu' up close. They were really surprised as the Imonoyama 'zaibatsu' was still handsome and had a charming smile even though he was aging and how much he really looked like his son, Imonoyama Nokoru, the President of the Elementary Division Student Council who has a very high IQ and was scouted by NASA in a very early age. He is also the founder of the CLAMP School Detectives who help ladies in need. The Imonoyama smiled at them and they all swooned and he laughed as they were going. Ayami who was getting conscious began to get really red which is really dangerous because she has the tendency of disappearing suddenly. 


	2. The Fall

And then suddenly reporters came thundering down the red carpet towards the Imonoyama 'zaibatsu'. And that did the trick. She did her 'disappearing trick' that startled the Imonoyama as one minute. Ayami was at his side and the other minute she was gone. The Imonoyama summoned all the guards to find her in every place in the campus. The guards set to action as the Rijichou with Imonoyama Nokoru, Takamura Suoh and Ijyuin Akira went to welcome him despite the problem. They went to the Elementary Division Student Council Office and settled there to solve the problem.  
  
"I should have seriously taken Harua's advice. Now I know why Harua was fretting about the grand welcome," said the worried older man covering his face with his hands. Nokoru comforted his father and said, "Don't worry Otosan. We, the CLAMP School Detectives will help in searching for the new student. Suoh, Akira, let's go," as the dashed out of the office. The Imonoyama was about to say something but it was to late, they already dashed out. He was saying, "Matte, Nokoru-san. The new student is a girl-"  
  
Ayami was crying in a cherry blossom tree branch. As she loved cherry blossoms because she remembers her mother, as the tree was her mother's namesake and she smelled like cherry blossoms too. But she was very ashamed of herself, as she was a Mizunomoto. Mizunomotos were very brave as her mother's side had direct Amazonian descent. She felt very embarrassed as how will her parents react when they found out. She buried her head into her lap while tears fell down. Suddenly droplets of rain fell and she felt herself get wet but she did not mind for she was sad. The rain became harder and booming thunderclaps were heard and lightning accompanied it. As thunder was heard and lightning followed, the branch Ayami was sitting in broke and before she knew it she was falling. All she could muster was a scream..........  
  
Nokoru, Suoh and Akira searched for the new student everywhere. In the school campus, in the park, in the shopping district and to make it worse the light drizzle of water became heavy rain. Good for them when the rain fell they were in the shopping district. So they bought their umbrellas and went their way. As they were walking Nokoru suddenly tensed up as he heard a distinctive female scream. As he has six sense for females, he ran to the direction of the scream, which was in the garden near the school. As they neared they saw a falling figure. Nokoru did not hesitate to catch the figure, he dropped his umbrella and he went to the sight quickly and caught the limp figure in time, which turned out to be a female. The light brown with slight black haired girl, who was about his age opened up her eyes, which were dark chocolate brown and stared at Nokoru's sapphire blue eyes. They stared for a moment as though time stopped for a moment. And than she said, "Am I in heaven? Are you my guardian angel?" And before he could answer the light brown with little black haired fainted in his arms and he carried her and dashed her to the clinic.  
  
Ayami woke up and looked around and she thought, "This must be a hospital room. But why am I here?" and suddenly she remembered what happened to her. She almost fell on a tree but somebody caught and when she opened her eyes she saw sapphire blue eyes that mesmerized her and for a moment she and the person who saved her who turned out to be a boy stared at each other. And then she saw that the boy had blonde hair and angelic face and that got her thinking aloud, "Am I in heaven? Are you my guardian angel?" And suddenly she blacked out. 


	3. The Talk

Nokoru was outside the hospital room contemplating to knock and go in to know the girl's name or just leave like nothing had happened and tell his father that the girl is safe. He's really confused and does not know what to do. His heart tells him to knock on the door and go in to get to know the girl better. But his mind tells him to just leave coz' the girl might still be asleep. He hesitated and thought. And after a few minutes he made up his mind. He knocked on the door and went in to see her looking outside her window. It was already sunset and the sun was bright orange so is the sky with the tone of red, pinkish and purplish.  
  
When Ayami got bored in lying down she went to the window seeing it was open and the curtains were billowing. She looked at the sun and for the first felt scared with her new environment and a little bit homesick. She missed the saltiness of the air and the sight of the sea when she is at the balcony out side her room. Usually she looks at the sunset in her balcony, as the sea and the sky are very striking when sunset. She jumped all of a sudden as she suddenly heard a voice saying, "The sunset is really beautiful, don't you think? It takes all my problems away. How about you?" She turned around to see a blonde boy around her age smiling at her than turned to look at the beautiful sunset. His hair shone like a halo and his blue sapphire eyes twinkled in delight. She suddenly gasped as she remembered her guardian angel. The boy and her guardian angel that just saved her a while ago looked like the same. And suddenly it dawned to her that her guardian angel came to visit her if she was okay. She hugged her guardian angel, which was 5 centimeters taller than her. Her guardian angel felt warm and comfortable and she smelt her perfume, which smelled salty liked the sea. She loved his scent and kept on hugging.  
  
Nokoru who was surprised of her sudden hugging almost fell down. He put his hands on to her back and hugged her back as she felt comfortable and he liked the feeling of her warmness. He rested his chin on top of her head. And as though time stopped the sight was extremely beautiful and looked as if it came from a portrait. If a photographer or artist was there he could just snap or paint this moment. A beautiful sunset as a background and two people hugging each other, a boy and a girl, hugging innocently but there are deeper meanings, which are understood deeply. And yes it was love at first sight. When they finally let go, Nokoru and the beautiful girl looked at each other flushing a little. Nokoru bows as he lifts and kisses her hand. The girl blushed and said, "My guardian angel what would your name be?" He smiles warmly at her and whispers softly for her to hear, "Nokoru. What would your name be, sweet fairy of the cherry blossoms?" She smiled while blushing and said, "Ayami." Nokoru nodded his head as his silky blonde hair shone like a halo and he said, "We will meet again, my sweet fairy, Ayami." And with that he went outside and as he leaned on the door and sighed at how the cherry blossom fairy looked like. He knew for the first time he was in-love with the beautiful fairy, Ayami. And he knew they would meet soon and would like to get to know her better. But he knew that it would only get her in trouble if they get very close. She might be hurt or kidnapped if she becomes close to him. He sighed sadly and sat on the floor, knees bent still leaning on the door. He sighed again sadly as he knew that the fairy Ayami will never be his. He hugged his knees tightly as he felt frustrated and depressed for the first time in his life. Suddenly he felt someone sit beside him. He looked up to see his father, the Imonoyama 'zaibatsu'. He was surprised as he and his father rarely talk that much with him and usually the talk about how the Electronics Department was. His father said, "Nokoru-kun, my son why are you depressed?" Nokoru looked up and said, "How did you know? Don't you have business matters to attend to?" His father just winked and said, "Oh don't worry about those business matters. I trust my secretary to finish all of my business matters today...."  
  
At the Imonoyama Conglomerates, Office of the Chairman... "Ohm gosh! There is SOOO much to do! Where in the world is the Imonoyama 'zaibatsu' now? Darn! He got away again!" Sweared the secretary of the Imonoyama 'zaibatsu' as different phones rang all at the same time.  
  
"So how about your problem ne?" He asked as he rumpled Nokoru's blonde with affection. So Nokoru poured out all of his thoughts about the lady she just saved, which he calls the cherry blossom fairy, while the same girl calls him her guardian angel. His father rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he smiled happily as he knew his youngest son was in-love for the first time. His father said, "Well Nokoru-kun since you like this girl very much why not follow your heart." Nokoru said sadly, "But father, if I get close to her she might get hurt." His father shook his head and said as he put his hand on Nokoru's silky blonde hair, "Iie Nokoru-kun. Follow your heart and you will never regret your decisions. I followed that advise so why not give it try." Nokoru smiled warmly at his father and said, "Arigatou gozaimasu Otosan! You sure have lightened my burden." Suddenly a helicopter appeared and all his bodyguards came out of that helicopter and went to protect him. He stood up and extended a hand to Nokoru, which Nokoru grabbed to help him get up. The Imonoyama 'zaibatsu' said, "It was fun talking to you, Nokoru-kun" And as he was about to go in the helicopter when suddenly he turned back and said, "Nokoru-kun what is her name?" He said, "Ayami." And the Imonoyama went in the helicopter thinking about Nokoru's delight when he finds out all about Ayami if he only followed his advice as it worked and now he is a happy father of nine kids.  
  
Nokoru just looked at the helicopter take off with his father and bodyguards. As it flew and disappeared from a corner, he thought about his father's advice and smiled while thinking, "Yeah! Why not! I will follow otosan's advice. And a very new change to my way." As he always follows his mind whenever there are problems. 


	4. Zoning Out

It was an exquisite morning as the sun was shining and the birds were singing their beautiful songs and the sky was a clear blue. At the Imonoyama Mansion, in a certain room there, a young boy with light blonde hair that looked like a halo when light shines awoke suddenly sits up. His sapphire blue eyes were wide as his delicate, elfin face frowned and he laid back down his king sized bed. Looking at the ceiling, sorting out his thoughts.  
  
Nokoru had the weirdest dream. He was with Ayami, his cherry blossom fairy and they were happy together when suddenly Ayami is shining brightly and she was levitating off the ground, hands outstretched. Nokoru ran and attempted to pull her down but it was to late. He woke up screaming, "Ayami!" And he sat up feeling very weird today so he got up and got ready for school and Suoh, as he would probably tie him down again just to get all of the paperwork done in time.  
  
On the Mizunomoto mansion, in a certain room a beautiful light brown with a little black haired girl suddenly woke up and almost instantly sits up screaming, "Nokoru!" Her dark chocolate brown eyes were wide with terror while her angelic face was sweating. She lie back down and looking up the ceiling thought out aloud, "Wow! I had the weirdest dream." After 5 minutes, she got up stretched and opened her double doors, which are leading to the balcony. The breeze played with her silk curtains and the silk fabric she was wearing. She went to the balcony and just stood their watching the birds fly and sing. Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder and she look around almost instantly and breathed a sigh of relief. It was just Ashteru-san, her personal maid in her room and getting up. But seeing she was awake, Ashteru-san said, "Ayami-san, seeing that you are awake and kicking. Please get ready for you might be late." Ayami smiled at her warmly and said, "Hai!" And she went inside as Ashteru closed her the double doors behind her.  
  
Nokoru was walking slowly, enjoying the beautiful splendor of the nature. He took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. He loved mornings. Especially when the sky is a clear blue and the sun is shining brightly, while the birds sing beautiful songs. He looked at the sky, while walking and suddenly he bumped into someone. He turned his head and almost said, "Aya- Suoh!"  
  
The dark blue haired ninja with liquid gold eyes shook his head at his blonde haired best friend, Kaichou and One. He said, "You should look where you're going Kaichou. You were lucky it was me you bumped into. What's the matter Kaichou?" Seeing that Nokoru was thinking about something. Nokoru walked to the cherry blossom garden and leaned over the trunk of the nearest tree and looked at the pink blossoms of the tree and asked, "Suoh, when you practically think and dream of this person always, what exactly is this?" Suoh surprised with the question and seriousness of his One but he answered and said, "I believe that when you practically think and dream of one person always it is love," as he blushed as Nagisa came into his mind. Nokoru than thought, "Am I really in-love with her? I don't even know her yet. Maybe it's just puppy love. Maybe if I got to know her better I might just love her us a dear friend."  
  
Suoh was very surprised at how Nokoru was acting. He was didn't speak word since they came into the council room. And after he sat in his leather chair he just stared at a distance with his chin resting on his hand. Akira also noticed this and whispered softly to Suoh, "Takamura-senpai, what is wrong with Kaichou? He seems very distant." Suoh nodded and whispered back, "I know. This morning he asked me about something unusual." Akira's face showed curiousness and he whispered, "Takamura-senpai what did he ask about?" Suoh whispered back, "He asked me about what exactly is going on when you think and dream of this person always? And I told him it was love as I have experienced it," as he became very red as he thought of the beautiful light purple haired fairy faced girl, Nagisa, his wisteria flower fairy. Akira than said, "Let's ask the Kaichou if he is alright." They went to his desk. Nokoru who was still staring didn't notice Suoh and Akira come to his desk. They "ahemed" and than Nokoru said, "Whoa! You were there a while ago and then now you're here." Suoh and Akira sweat dropped then Akira said, "Kaichou daijobou?" Nokoru said smiling, "Of course I'm alright Akira. I won't be here if I'm not alright." Suoh than said, "If you're alright than why are you staring out at space?" Nokoru looked surprised and said, "I was? Nan desu ka?" Suoh and Akira shook their heads while looking at each other than said, "Kaichou you need a break." 


	5. You know each other?

Nokoru was then shocked when he heard from Suoh and Akira that he needed a break. After all, he hadn't done any work yet. But he shook his head and said, "Iie. Arigatou gozaimasu for your offer but I just need a little peace." Suoh just shrugged and went away doing his paperwork, while Akira looked at his kaichou for a moment then went to his desk to do paperwork. Nokoru just leaned back his leather chair and sighed as he kept on thinking about what's going on with him. When suddenly they heard someone knock at the double doors and went in. It was Ohkawa Utako, Kindergarten Division Student Council President and instantly when Akira saw her he blushed furiously, while stammering, "Konnichiwa Utako-san, I mean Ohkawa- kaichou." She smiled at him blushing a little and she said, "Konnichiwa Nokoru-san, Suoh-san, Akira-san." She was holding a vase full of cherry- blossom flowers. Nokoru stood up immediately seeing the cherry-blossoms on the vase but just stood there. Utako went to Nokoru and said, "Nokoru-san, the Rijichou wants you to have this," as she handed Nokoru the cherry blossoms. He held it with care as though like a child, scared of losing it. Utako than said "Iti nasai, see you later," as she waved goodbye and went out of the double doors. Nokoru put the cherry-blossom on his desk carefully and sat down and looked at it carefully as he remembered the beautiful fairy he met and murmured softly, "Ayami." When suddenly someone knocked and opened the double doors. As if someone from above granted Nokoru's wish, Ayami suddenly appeared and Nokoru stood up immediately and said, "Ayami-san! What are you doing here?" Suoh and Akira looked at each other with surprise as Ayami smiled at him knowingly and winked and she bowed, "Imonoyama- kaichou, Takamura-san, Ijyuin-san." Suoh acknowledged her with a nod while Akira smiled at her welcomingly, as both were still curious. Nokoru led her to the couch and sat down as well, so did Suoh, a little curious at the two as Akira went to make tea for all of them. As they waited for Akira, Nokoru introduced Ayami to Suoh, who politely welcomed her. Akira then arrived with the tea, which he served with his special apple pie and he sat down as well. Nokoru than introduced Ayami to Akira, who smiled at her warmly while saying, "Yoroshiku CLAMP School, Ayami-san." Ayami smiled back at him warmly while saying, "Arigatou gozaimasu for your warm welcome, Akira-san, Suoh-san." Nokoru than asked, "What brings you here Ayami-san?" Ayami took a sip of tea, which when she tasted said with delight, "Wow Akira-san you make such good tea." Akira blushed furiously and said shyly, "Arigatou gozaimasu Ayami-san." Ayami said with a wave of her hand, "Iie, arigatou." Than she said to Nokoru, "Well Imonoyama-san, I came here to see if you receive my bio data as you see, the board haven't received it yet." Nokoru smiled as he scratched his head while saying, "Ano...I guess I haven't approved of that paper yet." Suoh started rubbing his nose bridge as he was getting another of those headaches as she noticed the big stacks of paperwork that would have caused some serious damage if touched and needs to be done. She *sweat dropped* when she saw this then said, "Well don't worry I'll find it," as she merrily skipped to the workload and started scattering the papers everywhere. After she scattered 5 mountains of paperwork she found her bio data and cheered, oblivious to Suoh's glare as paperwork were everywhere, Akira's surprised look and Nokoru's amused look. She then turned to Nokoru and said; "Nokoru-san here is my bio data. Please approve it." Nokoru got his stamp and approved the bio data. She smiled and said, "Arigatou gozaimasu for your time and the tea. It was really lovely meeting y'all though I must get going and give this to the board to input it in the school's computers. Iti nasai, Nokoru-san, Suoh-san, Akira-san. See you somewhere," as she waved goodbye and went out when suddenly they heard shrieks outside their door. As Nokoru being a *lady's savior* dashed out of the council room with Suoh and Akira at his heels, to find 3 ladies hugging each other. "Who shrieked?" Suoh asked exasperatedly. A light purple colored, pony tailed haired girl with gentle, loving eyes bowed while she said softly, "Suoh-san, we're sorry if we are causing you trouble." Suoh blushed furiously as he saw Azuya Nagisa, the beautiful and talented flautist from Kindergarten Division. "Iie Nagisa-san you weren't causing us any trouble at all," he managed to say without stammering. Utako said, "Gomen nasai Akira-san, Suoh-san, Nokoru-san. It's just that we did not know that Ayami-chan is here earlier than we expected. Nokoru, Suoh and Akira's eyes narrowed as they all said in unison, "You know each other?" The 3 ladies giggled at their expressions. Utako said, "Of course! She is a very talented violinist and quite a singer; it was a good thing Nagisa-san recommended her to me. She demonstrated her skills on my 6th birthday, which of course *ahem* led through a very *ahem* interesting show after her performance." Akira's cheeks had a tinge of pink when she was saying this as unknown to them (except Utako of course) he was the mysterious 20 Mensou/Thief with 20 Faces, the greatest thief of the 21st century, which on Utako's 6th birthday, he stole her ice mermaid, a present from her parents. Then Nagisa said, "I met her in France as she was on a tour like me. It was a good thing she was there or I would die of boredom though. All of the other kids there were quite haughty as to say. After that tour we became email pals and emailed each other ever since though we could have been pen pals as we both live in Japan and she is just on Hokkaido, on one of the cliffs overlooking the Sea of Okhotsk. The 3 boys nodded their heads and Nokoru said, "Yokatta, now we know each other! Ohayou nasai ladies have a good day." As Nokoru went inside the council room with an irritated Suoh muttering about delayed paperwork and a cheery Akira at his back. 


End file.
